Thanksgiving
by kristy87
Summary: Winnie got divorced and Kevin's marriage is in shards, what will happen?


Disclaimer: I do not own Kevin and Winnie!

AN: my first _Wonder Years_ fan fic ever! I wrote this for fun and because I just HATED the ending of the show. I do not have a beta reader so be warned, all mistakes are mine!

Summary: Winnie got divorced and Kevin's marriage is in shards, what will happen?

* * *

**Thanksgiving**

Like every year Kevin had invited Winnie over for Thanksgiving, this year was still different though. He still tried to figure out why.

While his wife and their children had settled in the living room to watch some DVDs the two of them cleaned up the kitchen. While Kevin dried them, Winnie washed the dishes. She was quite, quieter than usual.

"What's wrong?" He asked after a while.

She sighed, took the towel from him and dried her hands. "Kev, I..." She leaned back against the kitchen counter. "I shouldn't have come here."

"Why not?" He leaned back against the counter as well, nudging her arm with his elbow.

She swallowed hard. "I just can't stand this anymore." She stared down at her feet. "I asked myself if I should have tried to fix my marriage, like you did… maybe I'd still be happy then."

"Winnie," He took her hand into his. "You did the right thing. You didn't love him anymore."

"I never loved him." She now confessed. "The only reason I married him was because you married Shawna. I didn't… I…" She laughed, as ironic as it was. "Damn it I was so jealous and I just wanted to be with someone so that I wouldn't be alone anymore."

He didn't know what to say, he couldn't deny that her confession had shocked him.

"And I hate myself for it, but back then when you called me and told me that you and Shawna had problems I prayed that the two of you would break up." She bit down on her bottom lip and tried to meet his gaze. "See, I told you I shouldn't have shown up here."

"Winnie, Winnie I," He took her hands into his.

"I know it's a horrible thing, I'm sorry for it Kevin! I feel so bad." She tried to swallow her tears but failed.

Kevin pulled her into his embrace and hugged her. "It's okay Winnie."

Suddenly the door opened and Shawna entered. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. Kevin didn't let go of Winnie; he even tightened his embrace around her while he signalized Shawna to leave the room again. But she didn't. They had just decided to not break up and now he was holding his childhood girlfriend in his arms, what was he thinking?

Now Winnie noticed what was going on. She pulled away from Kevin and wiped the tears off her cheeks with the back of her hand. "I should go." She said softly and was about to leave when Kevin caught her wrist and stopped her.

"You'll stay." He said softly but determinately. Then he turned to Shawna.

"What the hell are you thinking?" She blurted out angrily. "I… I can't believe you're doing this to us! I thought we had fixed things and now I find you here with _her_ in your arms!"

"What?" Kevin couldn't believe this.

"You know I always tolerated it that the two of you share such a close friendship, but this is too much, you know exactly what I think about her!" Shawna continued.

"Shawna, this is ridiculous." He told her with calm voice even though he was getting mad as hell.

"Is it?" She faked a laugh. "Then why do you keep holding her hand?"

"Because I'm not letting her leave like this!" He shook his head.

Winnie felt more and more uncomfortable, she would leave if she could but Kevin kept holding her wrist. Plus, she was the reason why they were fighting; she couldn't leave him alone now.

Shawna shook her head. "Oh, so to you her well-being is more important than our relationship?"

"Shawna, I don't get why you are overreacting like this. We were talking and I tried to comfort her. She just went through a horrible divorce and…" He tried to calm her down.

"She was the reason why we almost got divorced and you had the nerve to invite her over! I tried to tolerate it but now you… now you have the nerve to touch her in our kitchen! In our house!"

Kevin shook his head in disbelief. "You know what, I'm not going to listen to this any longer." He grabbed his jacket and dragged Winnie with him as he walked over to the backdoor. Before he opened it he turned around again. "If it wasn't for the children I wouldn't return, I wouldn't even be here any more."

Winnie opened the door and then followed him out. She followed him over to his car and when he entered it she walked around it and got in on the passengers site.

He leaned his head back against the backrest and took a deep breath. "I'm so, so, so sorry that you had to hear this."

"This was all my fault Kev, I… I am sorry." She took his hand into hers and squeezed it softly.

He shook his head. "Nothing of this was your fault."

"Why was she saying that… why did she say that the two of you almost got divorced because of me?" She whispered.

"She, because… Well the two of us, you and me I mean, we have always been close, ever since you returned from Paris she had this paranoid thought that something would happen between us. She thought I would still want to be with you. And she never stopped thinking this." He shrugged. "And when I was there for you during your divorce she thought that, now that you were single again, we would… she thought we were having an affair."

Winnie shook her head. "I… I didn't know she…"

"Hey, never mind." He gave her a smile. "Funny thing is that she never really was that paranoid. I would lie if I would say that I never had inappropriate thoughts about you."

She shook her head. "Oh Kev, what are we doing? We should be too old for this."

"Yeah." He laughed softly. "But when it comes to matters of the heart we all… do stupid things sometimes."

"And now? Will you go back in when she calmed down?" She tilted her head and threw an asking look at him.

"She's not going to calm down that easily. And… I really don't want to go back in." He cleared his throat. "She doesn't have the right to treat you like that." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I'm sorry."

"What are we going to do now?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know." He confessed.

Their eyes met and for a moment neither of them was able to break the contact. "Winnie, I know it's ridiculous, but…"

"We can't do that." She shook her head.

"We shouldn't do it," He shrugged. "Which doesn't mean that we cannot do it anyways."

"This is insane. You should go back in and try to save your marriage." She sighed.

"I don't want to. I tried to but it didn't work. I don't love Shawna anymore, I only stayed because of the children."

"I," She bit down on her bottom lip. "I feel bad now because this was what I always wanted to hear."

He chuckled. "Can I sleep on your couch tonight?"

She nodded softly. She would offer him more than just the couch, but on the other hand it would be tasteless, at least tonight.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
